


I must be dreaming

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2017 Phan, Cute, ENJOY IT, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Shit, basically drabble, pinof 1, the mince pie list, you two are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: The aftermath of the first pinof (2009) and the aftermath of Phil's liveshow where he talked about being married (2017). Dan POV





	I must be dreaming

We just finished filming the Q&A video for Phil’s channel, and I’m...to say I feel like I’m flying would be an understatement. I meant it when I said it was the most fun I’ve ever had. I mean, there are definitely a few parts he has to edit out, but it was amazing.  _ He’s _ amazing.

 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” His voice is only a few feet away; we’re sat outside in his backyard, and night’s fallen. I’m curled up in the metal chair, knees at my chin, staring up at the stars. 

 

“You,” I smile, eyes still turned skyward. 

 

“That’s so cheesy,” he laughs, finding my hand in the soft darkness surrounding us. There’s a porch light on, but it barely casts a glow far enough out to reach us. Once his fingers have entwined with mine, I squeeze gently.

 

“Yeah, well it’s supposed to be cheesy,” I laugh alongside him; we’re sat in separate chairs, but the cool evenings of October have set in, and my thin jumper isn’t doing much to protect me from the icy metal - I can’t suppress my shiver, and Phil glances over. 

 

“Should we go inside?” I shake my head in response, fighting the cold.

 

“No, I want to stay under the stars a little longer,” I protest, letting a slight whine slip into my voice. He tugs our joined hands, and it takes me less than a second to realize what he wants.  _ How do we know each other so well already? _ I stand, grimacing slightly when my socks absorb a little of the moisture from the grass, then sigh contentedly the moment I settle into Phil’s lap. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest - he’s far more comfortable than the metal chair. And far warmer.

 

I don’t think, just lean into him and press a kiss to his cheek. It’s tame, given everything the camera caught earlier, but it still sends a flash of warmth through my core.  _ This is real. I can’t even believe this, but it’s real, and I’m here, and we’re... _ I don’t finish the thought, though, because Phil’s turned his head and his lips replace his cheek and the kiss is lazy but full of...yeah,  _ love _ . I might be a stupid teenager, we may not have known each other all that long, I may have only just met him in person, but something this  _ right _ can’t be anything but love. 

 

A smile tugs at my cheeks, and Phil must notice - to be fair, I can’t really stop it. 

 

“What now?” He’s smiling as well, something between a smirk and his genuine, truly happy smile. 

 

“ _ I must be dreaming _ ,” I whisper it, because really, how could I get so lucky? How is this really happening? His face breaks into a full grin and he leans in to recapture my lips. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“Phil!” I shout across the apartment - I’ve no clue if he’s downstairs or in the other room, but apparently  _ something _ happened on his liveshow today while I was out. 

 

“ _ Yeah? _ ” I hear it from downstairs, echoing across the walls and up to the lounge. Moments later, his black fringe appears. “What’s up?”

 

“Before I dive too deep into tumblr, what happened on your liveshow today?” I’m trying to sound...well, not  _ calm _ , but controlled at least. Don’t get me wrong, I love dropping hints about us being together, but I’m worried whatever happened has taken it to a whole other level - I’ve barely pulled up the website and the first thing I saw was the word ‘married’.  _ Fuck, I hope I’m dreaming. _

 

“Oh, uhm…” he looks away, and I’m  _ very strongly reminded _ of the time he ate all the marshmallows for the baking video a few years ago. And the last time I caught him eating my cereal. And pretty much  _ any _ time he’s done something he knows I might be annoyed with.

 

“ _ Phil, what happened? _ ” I definitely sound anything but calm at this point. We’ve discussed time and time again how - and  _ if _ \- we would tell our audience, and we  _ certainly _ didn’t agree on it being when he was home alone during a liveshow. 

 

“I, uhm, may have...okay, look,” he climbs the rest of the stairs, plopping down next to me on the sofa. I don’t protest when he grabs my laptop, but there’s a sinking feeling in my gut - I absolutely trust him, but I’m worried what kind of mess we might have to dig ourselves out of this time. 

 

After a minute, he shows me the screen - it’s his liveshow, which I haven’t yet had the chance to watch - and hits play most of the way through it. I listen in silence. 

 

“So, I mean, I didn’t  _ say _ anything, but…” he pauses as soon as he’s played the portion of the video. “But I didn’t exactly  _ say _ anything,” he twists his lips at me, trying to read my reaction. I’m not even sure how to react - he didn’t say anything, true enough, but he didn’t  _ deny _ what was said, either. 

 

“Well…” I start, still hesitant. He’s watching me closely, and looks incredibly concerned I’ll be upset. “You didn’t say anything,” I don’t miss the sigh of relief he lets out. “It’s just more for the fans to speculate about at this point,” I’m not thrilled that it happened that way, but at least it wasn’t an outright admission. That...well, that would’ve been tough.  _ I want to be there, I want us to be together, if we ever decide to go public _ . He knows that.

 

“I’m so sorry!” I barely have time to set the laptop aside before he’s tackled me to the couch in a hug, and I smile in spite of myself.  _ Eight years and he hasn’t changed a bit. _

 

“Phil, it’s fine, really,” I wrap my arms around him, laughing when his breath tickles my neck. “Come on, we’ve got a video to-” my protest dies in my throat when his lips meet the exact spot his breath had hit a moment ago, and I exhale sharply. “Phil…” I make a final - albeit breathy - attempt to get him on task, but shudder involuntarily when he works his way up to my mouth. 

 

“Let me make it up to you,” his voice is low, lips hovering just over mine. I’m staring into his eyes, the same bright blue I fell in love with all those years ago, and how can I say no? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/167976760247/i-must-be-dreaming)


End file.
